Unacceptable
by LunarGlow20
Summary: Two girls have a secret affair that doesn't stay secret for too long. The public finds out and homophobia is arisen. Michelle Branch/Alexis Bledel, ::SLASH::
1. The beginning of the beginning

PLEASE READ!!!!! I know that many people don't read these author's notes, but this is important. So please, read it.  
  
Author's Note: I had to move this story from the Gilmore Girls section. Just like the title and the characters in my story it was unacceptable. Lol, well I hope that everyone here enjoys it.  
  
Also, I enjoy receiving anything from you all, even flame. When I was in the Gilmore Girls section it had gotten plenty of them, lol. Flames can really help a writer to just work even harder. So that's what I plan to do. I'm going to work on this story as hard as possible. I've fallen in love with it. I have been going through some hard times and this story is helping me so much. It's given me hope that eventually everything will turn out okay. I hope that some how it will make another person who feels like they don't belong, lonely, or just like plain shit that everything will turn out all right in the end. I've decided to dedicate this story to you all. Even if that all sounds corny. ^_^  
  
And also this story is dedicated to my friends who had helped me through my troubled times. I love you guys so much. Especially Lindsey, you have stuck by my side the WHOLE time, and I admire and love you for it. I wish that I were as strong as you are.  
  
  
  
Note: This is for Sammy who flamed me: You could write a hundred untrue stories about me and I wouldn't care. So many people have said shit about me already that you couldn't do any worse. I know that these are real people. But don't the people that write about bands do the same thing as me. I am not going to have any sex in this story, just so you know.  
  
P.S. I'm not doing this to get everyone to pity me. Everyone has been sharing his or her feelings with me so I decided to do the same. Oh, and just so everyone knows, I am a HUGE Gilmore Girls fan. Have been since the first episode. And remember enjoy the story! Also, flames are welcome when you review!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic except for he plot. I am also not saying that Alexis Bledel or Michelle Branch are lesbians. This whole story is a work of fiction. (duh!) So enjoy! ^_^  
  
Warning: This is a slash. So if you feel uncomfortable with same-sex relations then had better not read this story. This story may also have mild cursing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Morning came much too soon. I look beside of me; my angel lies breathing deeply, mouth slightly parted. To resist wanting to touch her is impossible. So I give in. I rub the back of my hand against her slightly tan cheek. It makes my pale skin seem whiter. She notices the gesture and wakes. "Good morning Michelle, Sweetness." Sweetness was my pet name for her.  
  
We met at the MTV's Music Awards' after party. Michelle said that her friends left early so she was there alone. I decided to hangout with her so she would not be lonely or go home early. I remember exactly what happened when she realized who I was.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Flashback  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Don't you play. um. Rory on Gilmore Girls?" Michelle looked intently, but kindly at me. You could see the excitement in her large eyes.  
  
I could not help but to smile. Here a celebrity, just as famous as me, was star-struck. "Yes, I'm Alexis. " My hand naturally extended out, probably due to going to all of my auditions and meeting all of those people. That is just the way I was used to greeting people; it's an uncontrived thing that many professionals do out of habit. When she clasped my hand I felt this warm feeling start at my fingertips and grow up my arm. I believe that she must have felt the same thing because the way her already large eyes grew wider. I took a seat at the table that she was seated at. To start our conversation I congratulated her on winning best female singer. I had voted for her.  
  
"Thanks, I was totally blown away when I got the news that I was nominated for it. I swear, you would think that Brandy or Brittany Spears would win."  
  
I almost choked on my Diet Coke. Michelle asked if I was all right; I nodded. "Why would you think that. Now, Brandy, she is a nice, beautiful person, but personally I am not really into her type of music. Brittany, on the other hand, is just a cheap slut-whore!" My new friend laughed so hard that she had to place her hands on her stomach.  
  
We talked most of the night away at the party. After it died down we decided to go back to my hotel room since it was closest. Our conversation continued there. We lay down on my bed.  
  
For some reason I was very intrigued by the way that Michelle spoke. Not only was her singing voice angelic, but so was her speaking voice. Her full lips were so very interesting to watch with each syllable she formed. I hung on each word she said and each breath she took. Her hand movements would express exactly what she thought about everything. When she was excited or giddy about something her hands would copy each other. Doing the exact same thing the other was doing. When she was perturbed or angry with a subject she would have on hand shaking. And sometimes when those feelings became stronger she would shake that hand or both in the air. Almost waving her arms. And then when something was a more calm or depressed her she would entwine those beautiful hands together. Slowly, she would rub them together in such a way that it was artistic. Every few minutes she would shuffle around on the wrinkled bed or change her position totally. She couldn't and wouldn't keep still. Yet, it didn't bother me. I found it to be charming in a way a child would adore little hand puppets as they performed in their box-like stage. Wait! Why was I noticing these things? What is wrong with me? Why am I looking at Michelle this way? Doting this girl's every movement and everything about her? Maybe I'm just tired. let's hope that is the reason.  
  
"Alexis. Alexis!"  
  
"Huh. what?" I blinked ferociously and gently shook my head to bring my mind back to my body. "Sorry." I grinned sheepishly in my embarrassment.  
  
Michelle laughed at my awkward reaction, "Don't worry. It's late, and that inevitably will happen when you are half-asleep. Which I can tell by the circles under your eyes and the countless number of times you've yawned already." She moved over beside of me and extended her arm to tuck some hair behind my ear. I could feel her nails and finger tips graze my cheek softly. My quick intake of air caused me to tense up. She seemed to have noticed my uneasiness and withdrew her hand immediately. "Sorry, that was just bugging me. I couldn't help it." She started to tuck hair behind her ears out of nervousness.  
  
"It's all right, I just didn't know that you were going to do that." I laugh at how foolish I must seem.  
  
A long silence past between us, until Michelle finally broke it. "Have you ever kissed a girl?"  
  
My eyes grew wide. Did I hear that correctly? I looked at her. Michelle had her hands twisted together. Disquietude was taking over her body as you could see her hands were shaking in the tight grip she had them in. "No," I answered, my voice almost not audible.  
  
After having releasing her lip from being bitten down on she allowed the blood to quickly rush to them, then asked, "Could I kiss you?"  
  
I could not help but to stare at her. Could this be actually happening? As I sat there gawking at her she took the initiative and leaned into me. I did not back away. Instead I parted my lips unconsciously. I felt as her lips slowly pressed into mine. She raised her hand and placed it onto my cheek, gently caressing it. Her lips were much softer than any rose petals and were twice as beautiful. Michelle laid me down delicately onto the bed. I felt her tongue trying to find a way past my closed lips.  
  
Abruptly, I stopped and pulled back. I saw the sudden pain in Michelle's eyes. "I'm sorry, I just. I've. I've never done this before." I smirked.  
  
Michelle placed a smile onto her gorgeous lips, "Neither have I." I stared into her eyes a second longer then unconfidently pulled her face back to me. This time opening my mouth wide enough to allow her entrance.  
  
  
  
To be continued ... 


	2. Another girl

Last night Michelle and I had continued our little make-out session for a while longer. After that we talked for a bit longer until she had to go for an early photo shoot. I awoke alone the next day. I looked at the clock, 9:23 A.M. I had only slept for about three hours. I woke up restless. Physically my body was still tired, but my mind on the other hand, was running at the speed of light. Pictures of last night came flooding in. I sat up in the bed still wearing what I wore yesterday and soaked everything in. Everything from the morning sunlight to Michelle and last night. I was confused. What I did last night; I mean I was taught that homosexuality was wrong, but I let my need for her take over all senses. Yet, it all felt right. Could it not be that wrong? Questions came flooding into my head. Why am I feeling this? Is Michelle a lesbian? What the Hell will my parents think of me, of this? I decided to take a warm shower to ease my tense body and mind.  
  
Once in the shower, I turned the water on full blast and made sure that it was almost scolding hot. Standing up felt like a chore and my legs began to wobble. So I sat down and allowed the water to splatter on my body. I couldn't hold the frustration in any longer. I made a choking noise at first, my throat felt warm. My vision blurred until the tears fell. I tried to hold it in longer, but more and more fell until I began crying so hard that I was almost screaming. Pulling my knees up to my chest, I put my arms around my legs as if to protect myself. I bit down on my thumb trying to control myself.  
  
After refreshing myself and calming down a bit I put a towel around my wet hair and dialed Michelle's cell phone number that she had left. As it rang I felt the butterflies leave their cocoons. My hands were twisted up in the telephone cord. Then I heard a voice, "Hello?" I could not speak for a few seconds. "Hello?" Michelle repeated herself, wondering why no one was answering.  
  
I stuttered, "H-hi, Michelle, it's Alexis."  
  
"Hey Babe!"  
  
Hearing her cheerful voice soothed me a little. "Could we talk?"  
  
"We're doing that right now." I could hear her smile.  
  
Slowly I said, "In person; I need to talk to you. It's important."  
  
She became silent. Then took a deep breath. "Okay, I'll be there in a few." I detected the confusion and hurt in her voice. Then I hung up.  
  
I removed the towel from my damp hair. I lay myself down on the disheveled bed. My thoughts over took my body. I couldn't cry any more. All of my tears for the moment had been shed in the bathtub. The after effects of crying so long made me feel fatigued. Without knowing, my eyes slowly closed themselves and I fell asleep.  
  
I awoke not many minutes later with my hair still damp and clinging to my face. Someone was knocking at the door. I knew exactly who it was. "Coming," I called out to Michelle. She ceased her rapping of the door. After running a brush through my hair till it was halfway decent looking, I opened the door. Michelle stood there with her hands in her pockets looking at her shoes. Seeing that I had opened the door she greeted me, "Hey."  
  
"Hey." A pause.  
  
Taking a hand out of her pocket, she adjusted her black purse hanging at her side. "You wanted to talk?"  
  
My voice didn't come out very stable, "Yeah." I stepped aside to let her into my cluttered hotel room, although, she did not seem to mind my mess.  
  
I closed the door behind me slowly. I motioned for her to sit down on the still untidy bed. My heart seemed to thump faster. I was sure that it was as fast as the beat of a rabbit by the time I was seated next to Michelle. "Michelle," I started off, "Michelle, I-I." I laughed at my uneasiness. Then I controlled my nervousness. "Um, I'm not sure what to make of last night."  
  
"Didn't you like what we did?" She asked as she moved her hand until it just touched mine.  
  
"Yes, oh, oh yes, I did." Now I sounded too eager. I couldn't help but to smile at my embarrassment. Michelle seemed to have found it amusing as well. "I mean, yes, I did," I said after calming my tone, "But I just don't think that it's right for us to do 'that'."  
  
Michelle was afflicted by what I said, "And 'that' would be what? That I kissed you? That I told you of how I felt about you?" Getting off the bed, she continued, "What is 'that'?"  
  
"I don't me to hurt you in anyway. I'm sorry, but it's just that I don't approve of," I took in a breath before saying it, saying the 'that', "homosexuality."  
  
"You say that word as if it were poison on your tongue. What the hell is wrong with it? Tell me." Her voice sounded so full of anguish.  
  
"It's just not right. I mean doesn't the Bible say that it is wrong! I'd be going against my religion, my God." I placed my hands on my chest to emphasize what I was saying. Michelle looked like she was about to face death. I had not wanted to hurt her, but I had to do something. I didn't agree with this.  
  
"So now you are saying that I'm a sinner! Oh my gosh, Alexis, the Bible also says to love because God is love. And I know that the real God would not care about gender. What two people feel for each other is always sacred. Don't you understand that? By truly loving someone gender won't matter. You love the person, not the sex."  
  
What she said made perfect sense. Why had I not thought of that? She was right; my Bible does say that. I was still so confused, but I now knew what I wanted. What I needed. And I needed Michelle. Suddenly, I felt her hand on my knees as she knelt in front of me. She looked up at me with her gorgeous, large, brown eyes. "Michelle, I'm so sorry. I never thought of that. I never remembered that part in the Bible. You're right. Can you forgive me, please?"  
  
"Yes," she pushed herself off of the carpet and sat back beside me. She pulled my hair back away from my pale face. Then Michelle placed her lips against mine. I could already feel love in them. She already loved me. And I think that I felt the same for her. Another girl. 


End file.
